marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Maharashtra
C.I.A. agents Richard and Mary Parker managed to free an operative of a friendly power named Agent-Ten, who had been kidnapped by Baron von Strucker and Baroness Adelicia von Krupp in Bombay. Professor Charles Xavier and Amelia Voght lived in Bombay for a time in the early stages of his Mutant research. She discovered his designs for Cerebro. It is during the argument they both learn they are both Mutants. Modern Era Dr. Donald Blake traveled to Bombay, India where he can forget Jane. He met with an old friend Professor Shecktor is working on a cure for snake bites. His assistant, Klaus Vorhees, decides to kill the professor and steal his discoveries. His plans to allow a cobra to bite them both, but only give himself the cure.Blake hears about Shecktor's injure and, as Thor, rushes to his side. Too late to save the Professor, he learns that the snake which bite them was radioactive, and Klaus has been transformed into a human cobra. Creating a typhoon with his hammer, Thor carries himself back to the USA following the Cobra. Havok and Wolverine Wolverine battled Meltdown in Bombay. After Mr. Tolliver's death, the Courier met with Mr. Bashur, who accepted the order from the Executive Elite to take out a hit on Deadpool, Copycat, and Cable for the death of Nyko's brother, Pico. ... The X-Corporation opened an office in Mumbai, India. After stopping a planned terror attack mid-flight, Professor Xavier and Jean Grey arrived at the international airport in Mumbai en route to visit the local offices of the X-Corporation. When they disembarked the plane, Xavier's former consort, Empress Lilandra attempted to assassinate him, still believing him to be controlled by Cassandra Nova. Grey was able to telekinetically stop the bullet fired at Xavier and local X-Corporation operatives were able to capture her before Shi'ar Empire operatives took her into custody. Sooraya Qadir from Afghanistan was kidnapped and then sold into slavery. Few years later Sooraya was rescued by Wolverine and Fantomex from a slave-trading ring. She was sent to the Mumbai, X-Corp office. Sooraya hid herself from the X-Men who were stationed there by turning into sand and spreading herself around the complex. Phoenix sensed Sooraya's presence and telepathically convinced her to reveal herself to everyone present. Sooraya announced her presence by speaking a single word: "Turaab" ("Dust" in Arabic). A group of Trolls were responsible for the bombings of the X-Corp headquarters in Singapore, Nairobi and Mumbai. "]] Sunset Bain merged Machine Man with State 51, making him into a giant robot sending it to attack Mumbai. He gained his senses and decided to take the form of Kali calming the people and then separate from State 51. He caught Sunset and turned her over to S.H.I.E.L.D. The Corridor crash landed in Mumbai. War Machine (Colonel James "Jim" Rhodes) battled robotic mech attack major cities across the globe on one of the attacks took place in Mumbai. ... When Black Bolt confronted Thanos in hopes of preventing the Mad Titan's invasion of Earth in the search of his son, he unleashed a powerful attack that triggered a Terrigen Bomb and destroyed Attilan in the process. The resultant Terrigen Cloud released in New York City began to circumvent the globe, striking Mumbai and transforming Humans of Inhuman descent including Grid. Alternative Realities Spider-Man: India (Earth-50101) Pavitr PrabhakarPavitr Prabhakar, a poor Indian boy, lived in a village, but moves to Mumbai with his aunt Maya and uncle Bhim he is given the power of the Spider and used it to fight crime and protect the people of the city. Karn came to his reality to kill him. But Spider-Man (Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker") arrived an saved him. ... Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) War Machine was sent on a mission to take down the Ten Rings in Mumbai. GeNext Universe (Earth-41001) ... | PointsOfInterest = * Panchajana (The Gavascar Estate) * Bollywood * X-Corps Headquarters | Residents = * Gavaskar Family ** Rav Gavaskar ** Bhakti Gavaskar ** Tejpal Gavaskar ** Paras Gavaskar * Vaipala Rani * Mr. Bashur | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Mumbai at Wikipedia.org }} Category:States and union territories of India